The invention relates generally to golf training or practice devices, and more particularly to such devices used to teach the proper golf club swing technique. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such devices which provide a signal to the golfer indicating that the club is properly positioned on the backswing and forward swing within an acceptable swing path area based on the ideal swing plane.
Consistency is a major factor in the game of golf, and establishing a consistent golf swing is crucial to improving a golfer's game. To achieve success the golfer must develop his or her golf swing in order to contact the golf ball squarely with the club head face. Consistency may be achieved by developing the golfer's muscle memory to recognize the correct swing path and by teaching the correct trigger or stop point to end the backswing and begin the forward driving swing. An ideal swing occupies a swing plane centered on a central hub point about which the golfer rotates the club and arms. Excessive deviation from this ideal swing plane results in erratic golf shots.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which provides an indication to the golfer that the backswing and forward swing is within an acceptable swing path area based on a predetermined deviation angle from the ideal swing plane. It is a further object to provide an audible or vibratory signal produced by indicator means which tells the golfer whether the swing is properly accomplished. It is a further object to provide such a device which monitors the club shaft attitudinal position to provide the indication. It is a further object to provide such a device which is easily attachable and removable from the golf club, such that the golfer can practice with his or her regular clubs.